


Todo Azul Do Mar

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Love, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: “Foi assim como ver o marFoi a primeira vez que eu vi o marOnda azul, todo azul do marDaria pra beber todo azul do marFoi quando mergulhei no azul do marOnda que vem azul, todo azul do mar”
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka





	Todo Azul Do Mar

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018 inspirada na música "Todo Azul do Mar" da banda brasileira Roupa Nova

_“Foi assim  
Como ver o mar  
A primeira vez  
Que meus olhos  
Se viram no seu olhar”_

Aquela não era a primeira vez que Rin olhava para os olhos azuis de Haru, mas era a primeira vez em que os via com a certeza de outro sentimento, _com outros olhos,_ se é que isso fazia algum sentido.

_“Não tive a intenção  
De me apaixonar  
Mera distração e já era  
Momento de se gostar”_

Rin tinha a certeza de que, se piscasse, perderia completamente a magia daquele olhar tão azul que, assim como o dele, parecia recusar o movimento involuntário das pálpebras em favor daquele encantamento. Mas eles eram meros humanos e o único _poder sobrenatural_ com o qual contavam era a paixão incandescente que sentiam um pelo outro — algo que parecia vir de outro mundo ou, ainda melhor, do fundo do oceano.

_“Quando eu dei por mim  
Nem tentei fugir  
Do visgo que me prendeu  
Dentro do seu olhar”_

O fundo do oceano — lugar tão misterioso e mágico. Rin sabia que não encontraria definição melhor assim como sabia que jamais voltaria à superfície após ter se afogado nos olhos azuis de Haru. Porque os olhos dele, ainda que claros como o céu-anil, eram escuros e agitados como as ondas que quebravam na praia.

_“Quando eu mergulhei  
No azul do mar  
Sabia que era amor  
E vinha pra ficar"_   
  


Ele havia descoberto, havia encontrado o baú de tesouros que ocultava-se no olhar de Haru. Não havia um X marcando o local, só haviam suas pupilas negras que, como um redemoinho no meio do oceano, engoliram Rin de tal forma que ele soube, no exato instante, que jamais poderia desprender-se daquela intensidade outra vez. Ele não se sentia infeliz por isso, no entanto, e conformava-se com seu destino de bom grado.

_“Daria pra pintar  
Todo azul do céu  
Dava pra encher o universo  
Da vida que eu quis pra mim”_

Haru era sua água. A água que apagava o vermelho do seu fogo, que amenizava as queimaduras do seu peito, que refrescava sua pele exposta em um dia de Sol. E não poderia ser mais de outro jeito, pois Rin estaria eternamente enroscado naquele azul — num caminho sem volta, numa onda infinitamente inquebrável.

_“Tudo que eu fiz  
Foi me confessar  
Escravo do seu amor  
Livre pra amar”_   
  


Para sua felicidade Haru o retribuía. Talvez atrás daquele olhar azul ele também pensasse o mesmo sobre Rin. Talvez pensasse que Rin fosse o seu fogo. O fogo que secava a água que escorria dos seus olhos, o fogo que aquecia o seu corpo nos dias gelados, o fogo que penetrava o líquido em suas veias.

_“Quando eu mergulhei  
Fundo nesse olhar  
Fui dono do mar azul  
De todo azul do mar”_

Porém Rin não podia adivinhar os pensamentos do outro e nem tampouco ter certeza de seus sentimentos. Afinal, o que era a alma de Haru se não o fundo misterioso do mar? Escondida atrás daquelas janelas cristalinas que eram os seus olhos...

Sim, como um pirata navegando em seu navio, Rin havia descoberto o baú de tesouros, mas ainda não fazia ideia de como abri-lo, de onde encontrava-se a chave que faria tal coisa por ele

_“Foi assim como ver o mar  
Foi a primeira vez que eu vi o mar  
Onda azul, todo azul do mar  
Daria pra beber todo azul do mar  
Foi quando mergulhei no azul do mar  
Onda que vem azul, todo azul do mar”_   
  


Mas ele não desistiria, não desistiria pois tinha toda a eternidade preso no olhar azul de Haru — no fundo do oceano — para continuar tentando.

Dois pares de olhos piscaram.

Suspiraram.

Se beijaram.

Haru sussurrou um “eu te amo”.

Rin soube então que havia encontrado a chave do baú, mas isso, nem por um instante, significava que ele poderia fugir com ela carregando o tesouro para longe daquele azul do mar. Pelo contrário, a chave só o fizera trancar-se junto àquela preciosidade.


End file.
